


Some Sunny Day

by WrittenFire



Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Embedded Images, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: A love letter sent from Steve to Danny during World War Two.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503434
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Some Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 14: Tear Stained. 
> 
> The setting is this: Danny curled over a letter, shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs. It's the last letter Steve ever sends, delivered just days before they receive notice that he's been KIA.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really enjoyed this. Once the idea to came to my head, I knew I had to do it. The letter will live in his wallet, so it has fold creases, and I also dropped water on it for tear stains! If you can't read it clearly (because hello, my handwriting in cursive? wouldn't be surprised) just let me know and I'll add the letter beneath the pictures! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please, let me know what you think! <3
> 
> also: [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsM_VmN6ytk) is the song that the title came from, and also inspired that last line.


End file.
